


Don't threaten the 97’s with a good time.

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Minor Injuries, Party, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: On Minghao’s birthday the 97’s have a party. It was so awesome, nobody remembers what happened.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Don't threaten the 97’s with a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> If something is written in bold it's spoken in Chinese.

”I alright, I have an idea of what we can do now.” Minghao climbed on top of the couch not noticing that Yoonoh was sleeping on the couch. ”We can...” He was pushed off the couch by Yoonoh.

”Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!” Seokmin did the same landing on Minghao. Mingyu and Jungkook looked at the pile and back at each other, before doing the same, crushing Minghao under the pig pile.

” **Worst Birthday!** ” Minghao screamed from under the pile. The pile and Yoonoh laughed.

”You know it's a good sign when someone gets too drunk to remember Korean!” Kunpimook joked before finishing another can of beer. ”Speaking of which, I need more beer.”

Yugyeom returned from the bathroom. ”Jello shots are too good to make you throw up that much.” He took another can of beer. ”Well, at least I have more room for- where's Minghao?” Minghao raised a hand, still under the pile. ”Oh, hey.”  
”Hey.” Minghao moaned. He shoved everyone off of him. ”Do you guys want to go Walmart and ride in a shopping cart?”

”That is the dumbest idea you ever had.” Mingyu shook his head, trying to ignore that Jungkook was just throwing himself at him. ”Do you know how stupid we will look?”

”But Walmart has more beer.” Minghao touched Mingyu’s nose, well, he tried to.

”Minghao, you're a genius!” Seokmin kissed his forehead. ”No homo!”

”Don’t worry” Kunpimook rubbed his hair to assure him. ”it's not gay if you're drunk.

”Proceeds to have drunken gay sex.” Yoonoh joked.

”You got to have it in the missionary position.” Yugyeom agreed. ”Balls aren't touching. Don't forget to wear socks and to say no homo. NEVER forget to say no homo!”

”And its got to be in the shower.” Mingyu added as Kunpimook handed him a beer.

”Too many steps!” Jungkook rubbed his forehead ”I’ll just be gay!” He laid down on the floor. ”Who wants to go first?” The room erupted into laughter. 

”So!” Minghao yelled. ”Are we going to Walmart?”

The group was walk... drunkenly stumbling to Walmart using Jungkook’s phone as GPS. They wouldn't be able to tell where they were without it.

”Jungkook be careful!” Yoonoh said as he tripped over Yugyeom. ”You might break that or lose it.” 

”Don’t worry.” Jungkook placed a hand on Yoonoh’s forehead, trying to place it on his shoulder. ”I can afford to buy like 20 of these phones.” He stood proudly. ”Cause I’m the golden maknae.”

”Can I be the sliver maknae?” Yugyeom asked. He was smiling a very cute smile.

”Yeah, sure if you want.” Jungkook hugged him.

”I don't man, ” Seokmin shook his head. ”Chan’s a very good maknae.” 

Mingyu nodded. ”A rather golden one in fact.” He looked at Jungkook who was getting angry.

”Are you seriously having a ’my maknae can beat up your maknae’ battle?” Kunpimook asked.

”Perhaps.” Jungkook balled his hands into a fist.

”HEY LOOK ITS THE WALMART!” Minghao pointed to the distance. The group forgot about their argument and ran for it. 

Inside the store, Kunpimook, Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin were getting the beer, and the others were checking out the toy section, because why the fuck not. Jungkook saw a dinosaur toy and threw it on the ground.

”I’m the golden maknae.” He mumbled.

”Uh, huh.” Yugyeom agreed. ”Look, I'm sure that they were just-”

”Guys!” Yoonoh ran up to them. ”Look what I found!” He showed them one of those fake horse heads. ”Who’s ever in the cart can wear it while we push them around.” 

”Genius!” Jungkook cheered.

The group reunited and checked out. ”So, who wants to go first?” Kunpimook got the cart ready.

”It’s my birthday!” Minghao climbed in. ”LET’S GO!” Yoonoh put the horse mask on him and Yugyeom and Kunpimook pushed the cart. It was going fine until they made a sharp turn, the cart tilted and Minghao fell out. Then, presumably, because God hates this one guy specifically, Kunpimook and Yugyeom accidently dropped the cart on him. ” **I’m in so much pain I forgot how to speak Korean!** ”

Jungkook handed him a cold beer. ”Here, drink this until you can't feel anything. Minghao proceeded to do just that.

”Who’s next?”Kunpimook got the cart back up. Everyone raised their hands. 

Once they got banned from Wal Mart, they headed back to Minghao’s place. The downed the last three cases of beer. The group was now uncontrolled chaos.

Yoonoh was practicing choreography but kept switching songs every 30 seconds. Jungkook was blasting Dionysus and singing it at the top of his lungs. Mingyu was blasting Left And Right to challenge Jungkook. Seokmin was dancing to Left and Right, while Kunpimook and Yugyeom were throwing monopoly money at him pretending he was a stripper. Minghao was eating cake.

"Hey guysss" Minghao put his paper plate in the sink. "You want into town? There isss a bar that'ssss good. It hasss very exotic drinks like a flaming margarita."

They took the subway. Now, the subway has poles in them. Jungkook is a dancer. Everyone can see where this is going. Jungkook was pole dancing, but not drunkenly grabbing a pole and spinning around. He was a performing dance that most strippers think is too much. 

"You guysss like thisss?" He asked. Everyone cheered.

"I'm too drunk for thisss!" Yoonoh moaned, not happy. He became even more unhappy when Kunpimook joined Jungkook. "You guysss are my best friendsss. I hate you all."

"We love you too." Seokmin hugged him.

They got to the bar. Jungkook bought the first round.

* * *

The next they woke up in Minghao's living room. Nobody remembered anything that happened last night.

"Guys, what happened last night?" Jungkook asked. He saw his reflection in the window, "Why is my hair blue? It was brown yesterday."

"I have no idea." Yugyeom picked himself off the floor, before noticing that his hands had a blue tint. "never mind."

"I want coffee," Mingyu whined. "My head hurts." He looked at his clothes and noticed he was wearing a skirt and heels. "Not going to question it. At least it looks good."

"You looked ridiculous." Yoonoh laughed. He noticed his reflection and saw that he had faked mustache attached to his face. "Fuck."

"We might have gone overboard." Kunpimook rubbed his face. He checked his reflection and was glad there was nothing on his face, and Mingyu decied to not mention that he had blue pain all over the back of his shirt.

"Yeah, might have." Seokmin picked the glitter out his hair, frowning when noticed the new tattoo on his elbow.

"So, we doing this for the next birthday?" Minghao asked, while trying to hide the hole in shirt.

"Yep." The group said.


End file.
